Eversong
|-|disclaimer= Mature Content Warning read at your own risk Due to the nature of the OC (occupation, personality, etc.), Eversong is only recommended for users 15 and older. Sorry for any inconvenience. |-|Eversong= Eversong belongs to Luster. Do not use her without permission. Swing a little further, higher Underneath the big top trees If ever there be a prize for "seductive, gorgeous, rich, and lustful", Eversong may just take the cake. As the receptionist and secretary for the famed Bagel Hotel in New Bridgeport, Ever gets to meet a whole host of dragons: 99.9% of whom are either incredibly rich, famous, or attractive; and she gets to talk to each and every one of them. Since she works most shifts (not the mornings), Eversong happens to be one of the last dragons out of the building besides the night crew. She uses this timing to her advantage, and is often sleeping with famed stars of Pyrrhia rather than in her own bed; it is not an uncommon sight to see her strutting The Walk of Shame to her apartment in the mornings. Scrape my knees, whatever, uh huh I'm gonna let them bleed =Description= First impressions are the most important, Eversong always says, so she puts in a lot of effort to make sure that she looks her finest. If you happen to be one of the visitors to The Bagel, most likely the first staff member you'd see would be Miss Underwood. She is usually found at her desk, booking rooms and arguing with troublesome guests. She is unmistakable, and was placed in her position for one reason: she draws in customers like moths to a lamp. With the entrance of the hotel being mainly glass panels, the transparency allows passersby to catch a glimpse of the receptionist, sitting pretty at her desk and being all too inviting to any lone soul. She sits with a very relaxed posture, but not to the point of slouching. She looks very comfortable and confident, and often has a bored look on her face when she's not talking to anyone. When she stands, she stands up straight and tall, and gives the impression that she is important (despite the fact that she's just the receptionist, and is easily replaced). She moves with a seductive sway, and saunters around like she owns the place. Her snout is narrow and pointed, and she is obviously strikingly beautiful. Her eyeridges are thin and elegant, and her cheeks are sharp and defined. Her ears are long and flat, small silver hoops dangling from each. Her horns are short and straight, with only a slight curve downwards. The spines along her back are thick, but hollow, and move when she feels strong emotion (they also snap against each other and make odd woody sounds when they tap against her scales or horns). Her build is thin, but not too bony or scrawny. She is not very muscular at all, and isn’t really intimidating in that sense. Her wings are small, and she has a little trouble flying, so she usually keeps them folded up against her back. Her scales are a rich, velvety black, and are small and smooth, like a snake's. They have a glassy sheen that she tries to dull with various expensive products, but can never seem to get them to look the way she wants them to. She has a grey underbelly, with a slight violet sheen that is only visible at certain angles in certain lights. Her horns are a silvery pale grey, and her spines, claws, and teeth are bleached a blinding white. For attire, she usually wears a button-up collared shirt and a skirt, with one of them usually having some sort of simple print on them. Sometimes she'll wear a simple necktie. She wears thick black glasses for reading, but despises how they look on her. A simple silver chain necklace is usually around her neck, but otherwise she wears little to no jewelry. Got no turning back, I'mma flirt with that Get a little closer, Get a little closer =Personality= wip . Love until we burn up, fire Do whatever gets you seen =History= With an upbringing (and mother) like Eversong's it is no wonder she's so great at picking out the richest dragons to seek affairs with; . Kiss me with adventure Until I forget my name =Abilities= Eversong has very little physical abilities, and is considered pretty helpless in talon-on-talon combat. As a NightWing, she can breathe fire, but rarely ever uses it (usually only a little cough to light a cigarette or a candle). Her fire is also relatively cool, and isn't as hot and burning as most other dragons'; it would take a few seconds of exposure for it to start to actually set anything on fire, and it burns very weakly and is easily blown out. If she were wearing dark clothing (or "moons-forbid" none at all), she could blend in with a dark background. This is one of the reasons she always wears big, long black trench coats to work; they cover all of her bright clothing, and make it easier to sneak around the dark alleyways on her way home (or slip into someone's room after hours) without being noticed. Born under the light of a partial moon in a crowded, bustling city, Ever got pretty much ripped off on her NightWing abilities; She cannot foresee the future, and can only just barely read minds. It's not the conventional telepathy like most dragonets get, thanks to light pollution, and only can just barely skim the surface of one's mind. When she looks into another's mind, all she really can make out are colors or strong feelings that flood into her own. The tends to have a slight understanding of how people vaguely feel about situations, but can also only "read someone's mind" when they're in close proximity (just outside her personal space bubble), and she can feel the strongest emotions and even sometimes a word of thought when making physical contact with someone. Chills run down my back, I'mma flirt with that Get a little closer, Get a little closer =Relationships= Eversong gets to socialize with all sorts of dragons; from the sad, homeless dragons on the streets of New Bridgeport, to the rich and famous that check in to the hotel. She gets to talk to everyone that wants to come to The Bagel, and loves the attention she gets from her job. She is also rather famed among the staff as being a little "frisky". She doesn't mind this reputation however, and gladly upholds it. ---- Picket: Since Picket is a regular guest at The Bagel, Ever has had many opportunities to speak with the famous musician. She is quite a fan of his fame and fortune, and treats him better than most guests. Closing in closer to you This could take all night =Trivia= wip *Name credit goes to Exist. *When signing informal documents, her signature is F. U. **She often gets asked why she signs it as that, she replies with "Well, first of all, lots of dragons call me "Flawless", and it also happens to be the same acronym as f*** you." *She is a chocolate fiend, and can never get enough of it. If you want an easy valentine, send her a box of chocolates. She will never leave your side...until she finishes her chocolate. Caving and crumbling on your Hips, your lips, they're mine =Gallery=